


Snapshot of this moment

by flyingintheimpala9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, M/M, Or whenever I just really like these characters, Post-Season/Series 02, The Pack, pack outing, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingintheimpala9/pseuds/flyingintheimpala9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack goes to the fair and Derek ends up spending the day with Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot of this moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was using a photo booth idea and got this really cute idea

Scott thought it would be a good idea to have a pack outing- "for bonding time Derek, please? It will be fun, you've always said we need to bond more"- and that's how they ended up at the fair. Basically as soon as they all walked through the gates Allison had said she wanted to get some food and pulling a smiling Scott along with her, Isaac trailing behind muttering something about cotton candy. Erica ran off towards some rides not even looking over her shoulder knowing Boyd would be dutifully following. Lydia led Jackson off saying he was gonna win her a giant teddy bear, and that she was not against using his werewolf strength to her advantage. So that just left Derek and Stiles standing there both of them kind of wondering what just happened and what where they where supposed to do now.

Stiles turned to him smiling, "Looks like it's just you and me now, Derek."

Derek was both thrilled and terrified to be spending the day with Stiles, so he just kinda raised one eyebrow waiting for Stiles to lead the way to wherever he wanted to go.

Stiles gave him a little bit of a once over before huffing and exasperatedly saying, "Stellar job communicating there dude, I can tell this is going to be great."

Derek cracked a little bit of a smile at that, he always liked that he called him out on it when he got a little to 'caveman' as Stiles liked to put it. He shrugged a little bit.

"You can lead the way I don't really care what we do."

Stiles beamed before heading in the direction of the ferris wheel. Derek following closely behind so as not to lose him, not that he really could seeing as how he seems to be always attuned to all things Stiles he has both his scent and his heartbeat memorized. Still, he would never complain about getting a chance to walk behind Stiles. When he had turned eighteen Lydia had said he needed to start dressing like an adult and took him shopping to get a new wardrobe, mainly new jeans, jeans that hugged his ass and made it look sinful. 'His now legal ass' his brain helpfully reminded him. Derek pushed the thought away for now and focused on keeping up with Stiles in the huge sea of people.

When they reached the place where the tickets were being taken Derek managed to maneuver himself in front of Stiles to pay with his tickets instead. He heard a small noise of protest from behind him and he turned his head in time to see Stiles smiling shyly looking down at where he was digging a hole in the dirt with his shoe.

Derek smiled fondly before schooling his features raising his eyebrows slightly grabbing the younger mans arm and pulling him onto the seat next to him.

Beside him Stiles phone dinged. Maneuvering awkwardly, because they were two grown men and there wasn't much room in this cart, Stiles pulled out his phone and promptly snorted.

"Look at this" he said handing Derek the phone their fingers brushing slightly as he took it.

"Apparently all Erica wants to do is ride the tunnel of love, over and over again without getting back in line so every time they come back around she scares the poor kid into letting them go again...and then there's Boyd." Stiles gestures to the picture displayed on the screen.

Derek realizes he has been staring at Stiles and quickly looks down. The phone showed a picture Scott had obviously discreetly taken of Boyd handing the attendant some cash when Erica wasn't looking. Derek chuckled handing the phone back to Stiles.

"That's definitely something Boyd would do" He says because he doesn't really have anything else to say and he doesn't really want it to be silent and awkward between them. He wants to be able to talk to Stiles and he wants Stiles to feel comfortable enough to talk to him, so he's trying.

"I give them two more go rounds before Scott makes them get out and get back in line." Stiles says with a smile.

Derek is about to reply when he gets cut off by Stiles "Wow" in awe of looking over the entire town since Beacon Hills is tiny. Then it hits him, all the scents and the sounds.

"Oh my god"

Stiles looks over and his eyes widen a little bit. "Derek? Are you okay? You look a little like you're going to be sick."

"I-I'm okay. It's just-" He sighs trying to find a way to explain it and focus his senses so that he is okay. "Look over there. You can see basically everything right?"

Stiles nods looking a little confused. Derek just powers through.

"Well now I can smell and hear everything, obviously not the whole town, but a lot of it. It-it's overwhelming" he finished lamely, not looking at Stiles a little ashamed of not being able to control it very well.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just talk about something so I can focus on your voice" He knows how it sounds but it would help and he had offered.

"Okay I can do that obviously I'm really good at talking, but what about the smells?"

"I-"

"Come on Derek I told you I would help and I mean it! It's not a big deal. I want to help."

Derek shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to him deliberately not looking.

"You want me to put this on?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek nodded finally looking over at Stiles to watch him put it on. He had to admit it looked really good on Stiles now that he filled out and was no longer gangly with awkward long limbs. As their scents mingled together Derek focused on it and it calmed him. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths tuning back in to where Stiles was dutifully rambling about how the town looked from up here.

When he opened his eyes again he panicked a little, Stiles was standing up and kind of leaning over the edge to get a better look at something. Stiles started to turn around right as the car lurched to start moving again. Derek reached out to grab him as he stumbled and somehow Stiles ended up kind of half straddling his lap. Derek breathed a sigh of relief even with the awkward situation.

"There is a reason they tell you to stay in the seat moron." But there was no heat behind it, simply relief.

"Aw you do care."

Derek didn't really have a response to that so he just rolled his eyes.

When they got off the ride neither Stiles not Derek say anything about Stiles still wearing Derek's jacket.

Derek looks over at Stiles and smiles, "Do you want ice cream?"

"Absolutely! But under one condition."

The smile falters a little "What?"

Stiles beams, "I'm buying"

"Yeah okay." Derek wants to kiss him, like really really wants to kiss him and his adorable cupid's bow lips. Instead he just walks really close to Stiles so that their shoulders brush occasionally eventually Stiles slings his arm over his shoulders, and Derek revels in it.

"Oh! Derek they have a photo booth. Can we do it please?"

"My eyes..." Derek says sadly.

"Then shut them or look away from the camera we can figure it out."

"Okay..." He says not entirely reassured. "But don't blame me if it doesn't work."

"I would never blame you. Come on."

And with that he's being tugged into the tiny little box, Stiles leaning over him to pull the curtain closed. Stiles gets it all set up, feeding him the money selecting the background, while Derek tries to decide what to do.

The first picture Stiles has his arm slung over Derek's shoulders again sticking his tongue out at the camera. Derek sits there with his eyes closed and one eyebrow arched. He opens his eyes after the flash to see the picture on the screen for a second before it disappearing and displaying a live feed I of them once again.

"Come on Derek." Stiles says playfully. "Be creative"

"Oh fuck it" he mutters before grabbing the lapels of his jacket that Stiles is still wearing and tugging so that their lips crash together, closing his eyes just in time for the flash.

He let's go of Stiles and backs off to gauge his reaction. Stiles just lunges back forward and kisses him again, hungrily. Derek has Stiles bottom lip in between his teeth dragging back with him when the flash goes off again. Derek rests his forehead against Stiles smiling until the flash goes off once more.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Derek says breathlessly.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" Stiles replies Derek can hear the smile in his voice, but Derek doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't want to ruin the chances of capturing this moment. Instead he tilts his head up to gently press his lips to Stiles forehead just as the final flash goes off.

"That was perfect" Stiles says as he finally opens his eyes to look. They share another chaste kiss before climbing out to collect their pictures.

However when the scramble out of the tiny space and look up they are met with the entire pack all of them with varying faces. Scott stands in front holding the photo strips smirking.

"They say a pictures worth a thousand words... But right now I only have two"

Derek catches Stiles hand and stands proudly next to him as Stiles looks cautious "What?"

Scott breaks out into a full on smile "Fucking finally!"

Stiles and Derek both beamed at that. They shared another kiss earning a collective groan from the rest of the pack.

"God you two are gonna be worse than Scott and Allison aren't you?" Jackson asked.

"You're just jealous you're not the hottest couple anymore Jackson!" Stiles replied instantly.

After that the pack decided it was time to head back to Derek's loft and hang out there seeing as how pairing off wasn't exactly group bonding. As they were headed off to their separate cars Derek slid his hand into Stiles pocket and stole his keys tossing them to Isaac, so that he could drive Stiles jeep to loft and Derek and Stiles could have the Camaro to themselves.

"I swear to God Derek if your beta crashes my jeep I will put wolfsbane in your coffee."

"Don't worry about it Isaacs a good driver I just wanted to have some time alone with you seeing as how the rest of the pack interrupted ours."

"Why couldn't he drive the Camaro?"

"Because no one drives the Camaro except me."

"No one drives the jeep except for me."

"Maybe I just wanted to see my sexy boyfriend in my sexy car."

"Boyfriend?" Stiles asks beaming.

"Yeah, my boyfriend." He says before kissing him again.

"I can work with that." Stiles says when they break the kiss.

Derek never does get his jacket back, and he's okay with that because most nights it's on his bedroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and such :) also come see me on tumblr at [flying-in-the-impala!](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you


End file.
